


晋江，满昭，妄言集

by em00003715413



Category: Filth (2013)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em00003715413/pseuds/em00003715413





	晋江，满昭，妄言集

　牧羊人杀了第一只羊羔。  
　　  
　　“我不需要懒惰的羊，”他这么说道，克制守礼的对羊羔们宣布道，“懒惰是恶，我们不需要恶。为了避免恶，必须铲除这种懒惰的羊羔。”  
　　  
　　一些羊沉默的咀嚼着草，毫无波动的看向牧羊人：“和我无关。”它们这么回答着，似乎毫不在意，“不过我觉得你说的很有道理。”  
　　  
　　“他说的很有道理，”另外一些羊交头接耳道，“岂止有道理，简直大快人心——恶当然是不好的，就像黑暗是不好的那样，我们不需要恶，他干的很好！这样我们的族群之中就少了恶。”  
　　  
　　于是牧羊人满意的笑了。  
　　  
　　牧羊人果然没有再杀羊羔了，他给羊群们树上了一块标牌。  
　　  
　　“拒绝恶”上面这么写到。  
　　  
　　“那只懒惰的羊羔让我意识到一件事情，”牧羊人说道，“那就是，我们羊群中出现了一种不好的现象，这必须被警惕，防微杜渐，所以，我们需要规则。”  
　　  
　　然后拍了拍那块标牌，示意所有的羊。  
　　  
　　“这是一件很正常的事情，”他解释道，“因为我们不需要恶，这是一种坏的东西，所以我们最好不要做恶事，也不要口吐恶言——这会影响那些尚且年幼的羊羔们，会腐化它们。”  
　　  
　　“这话有点意思，”羊若有所思，“很符合道义，没有什么好说的。”  
　　  
　　于是牧羊人竖起了那标牌。羊群默认了这件事情。  
　　  
　　所有违反了这项规定的人都会受到惩罚——这一点也很正常，正常到无可指摘。  
　　  
　　直到有一天。  
　　  
　　“恶是不好的。”一只羊教导其它小羊们说，并给他们举例了什么是“恶”，“恶”又会导致那些坏处。  
　　  
　　牧羊人走了过来，冷酷的带走了这只羊：“你违反了规则。”  
　　  
　　这只羊大叫起来：“我没有！”  
　　  
　　“你说了‘恶’这个字，而‘恶’是不应该说的。”  
　　  
　　“我是想要通过描述恶来告诫其它人。”这只羊愤怒的挣扎着，“你不能这样对我！”  
　　  
　　“这本身就是在违反规则，”牧羊人冷冷的说，“如果大家都不知道什么是恶，又怎么会作恶呢？你是在宣传恶，而不是在反驳恶。”  
　　  
　　“谬论！谬论！”  
　　  
　　“牧羊人说的有点道理，”羊羔们窃窃私语，“我知道什么是恶之后，就总忍不住想要尝试，由此可以推断，其他人也一定如此……这是一种好奇心在作祟，倒不如不知道什么是恶，这样就不会产生好奇。”  
　　  
　　“没错没错。”其它羊羔附和道。  
　　  
　　于是牧羊人惩戒了这只羊。  
　　  
　　大家于是不再提起“恶”这个词。  
　　  
　　牧羊人换了一个标牌，标牌上不再有“恶”这个字，而是布满了“善”。什么是善，怎样做到“善”，从一只羊早上起床到晚上睡觉，一切都标注的一清二楚。  
　　  
　　所有的羊都必须严格执行其中的内容。  
　　  
　　“很简单，”牧羊人倨傲的站在牌子的旁边，“这些是‘善’，所以不遵守这些就是‘不善’，就是‘恶’，所以你们必须这么做。不这么做的羊——就是默认违反了规则。”  
　　  
　　羊羔们面面相觑，可是这一次牧羊人带上了他的枪，虽然没有拿出来，但是所有人都看到他无数次抚过那把枪，联想到过去发生过的事情，所有羊羔都打了个寒颤，它们沉默了。  
　　  
　　沉默即默认。  
　　  
　　从此羊羔们只能在那严密的规范之中，小心翼翼的寻找着夹缝之处。  
　　  
　　它们活的很幸福。  
　　  
　　因为从出生开始，每一只羊羔都知道一件事情。  
　　  
　　“这是一个完美的世界，除了善，别无他物。”  
　　  
　　牧羊人这么说道。  
　　  
　　那就是全部的真理。  
网友：凉水白开 打分：2 [2017-07-15 15:31:00] 所评章节：1  
看到最后面那句话，感觉毛骨悚然  
[1楼] 网友：容妩 [2017-07-18 19:45:38]  
哈哈哈那是因为这个故事的价值观不对。  
最神奇的是逻辑上居然还连上了  
[2楼] 网友：容妩 [2017-07-18 20:00:07]  
追求善本身没有错，但猎人认为完美的世界只有使所有羊为善简直是在搞笑。先不说猎人以自身思想道德作为评判标准来判定善恶是多么傲慢；失去了恶失去了斗争如一潭死水般的世界又该如何发展，就说善恶的概念。  
善恶是相对的，是一个价值范畴，本质特性在于“是否符合当时社会的道德及法律规范”，是的，它的魅力就在于它随时改变。而猎人卡死了它的范畴，将其固定成了一块规则木板——什么是善，怎样做到善，从早上起床到晚上睡觉，一切都标注的一清二楚，你必须照做不然就死。我们知道这不自由，这侵犯人权，这在现实生活中绝不可能达成，但是在作者笔下猎人他成功了！这才是令人毛骨悚然的点。  
[3楼] 网友：容妩 [2017-07-18 20:02:17]  
没错，解决问题的办法是建立优秀的制度，用制度约束人的行为。但再精密的制度都不可能完美无缺，不可能形成一个完全封闭的环，解决不了钻空子的问题。优秀制度的奠基是文化、传统之类的东西，是我们在实际生活中为了维护共同的利益，协调彼此的关系而逐步形成的调节行为的准则，它千锤百炼，有可持续性。举个例子，现实中我们的法律，我们知道它对我们有利，所以我们遵守并自觉的维护着，它会得到补充修改，但绝不会取消。同理可得，猎人制定的规则不存在可持续性，就算猎人用碾压般的武力暂时达到目的，只要有一只违反规则未被发现的羊出现，整个规则就全玩完了。但满昭很有意思，她让所有羊一步都不踏错，“在那严密的规范之中，小心翼翼的寻找着夹缝之处”。于是这个十足可笑的规则成了“全部的真理”。  
哈哈哈真是奇诡的世界价值观满昭大大你怎么了是受什么刺激了吗哈哈哈哈  
[4楼] 网友：容妩 [2017-07-18 20:04:54]  
没错，解决问题的办法是建立优秀的制度，用制度约束人的行为。但再精密的制度都不可能完美无缺，不可能形成一个完全封闭的环，解决不了钻空子的问题。优秀制度的奠基是文化、传统之类的东西，是我们在实际生活中为了维护共同的利益，协调彼此的关系而逐步形成的调节行为的准则，它千锤百炼，有可持续性。举个例子，现实中我们的法律，我们知道它对我们有利，所以我们遵守并自觉的维护着，它会得到补充修改，但绝不会取消。同理可得，猎人制定的规则不存在可持续性，就算猎人用碾压般的武力暂时达到目的，只要有一只违反规则未被发现的羊出现，整个规则就全玩完了。但满昭很有意思，她让所有羊一步都不踏错，“在那严密的规范之中，小心翼翼的寻找着夹缝之处”。于是这个十足可笑的规则成了“全部的真理”。哈哈哈真是奇诡的世界价值观满昭大大你怎么了是受什么刺激了吗哈哈哈哈！


End file.
